


In The Moonlight 🌙

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This picks up a day after season 4 finale. How will Chloe deal with her feelings after having lost Lucifer? Will Lucifer ever return? Maze is definitely gonna be pissed. Is Lucifer stuck in Hell forever?  Who will help Chloe regain her lost sanity?





	1. Chapter 1

A day passed.  
Chloe, curled up in a warm fuzzy blanket on the couch right in front of the small fireplace, stared hopelessly into space as the small yellow splinters crackled their way out of their origins, up into the room only to disappear a moment later. The glow of the growing embers lighted up a portion of the otherwise dark room in her apartment, yet all she saw was black. Pure blackness. The blanket wrapped around her didn't help either, she felt as cold as ice. And it wasn't as if that night was particularly freezing or anything, but she felt an electric shiver run down her spine which, as she was certain, had nothing to do with the cold. It was triggered whenever she thought about...him.  
He was alone.  
Among those damned souls.  
Surrounded only by evil. Eternities of it, in fact.  
Ruling Hell.  
She could barely imagine spending her life in an atmosphere that had not a speck of goodness about it. A place where only she was the one in control...Of everything that had something to do with evil.  
She wondered whether he could hear her useless thoughts. And if he did, could he endure it? Or was he totally oblivious of her pensive musings?  
She tried brushing away all those concerns that hurt her like a stab to the heart every time she thought about them. After all, it was beyond pointless. But still, she found that those ghastly thoughts came creeping back into her fragile, broken heart, no matter how much she tried to shut them down.  
It was impossible. Not thinking about him had become downright impossible for her now.  
She ignored the silent stream of hot tears that flowed out of her sad eyes, leaving behind trails of wetness on her cheeks. She no longer dried them. She no longer held back the tears, the pain.  
At least her daughter wasn't there with her to witness her mother's helplessness. Having to see Trixie feel sad on top of everything else that had happened the previous day would completely tear her heart apart. Not that she wasn't torn apart already.  
She shot a sidelong glance at the bottle of wine she'd popped open an hour ago and a half full untouched glass sitting on a small table nearby.  
She thought about how a day ago everything had seemed okay, with Lucifer by her side, until that...dreadful moment... when she lost him. His last touch lingered on her chin as if it had just been a moment ago that the archangel had left Earth. After he'd admitted that she, Chloe Decker, was his first and only love. 

"Goodbye... ", his angelic but quivering voice echoed in her ears.  
It felt so...real. Almost as if he were whispering into her ear, holding her hand, his warm fingers entwined with her cold ones, his deep brown eyes gleaming in the flickering light of the fire. It made her look around, as if he would just be sitting right beside her, his smiling eyes gazing into her tired, teary ones. She felt a strange pang in her heart when she realized that it was just another illusion, and she's been having a lot of them since he left.  
She lost him forever.  
She immediately rose from her couch, covering her pale lips with her hands, a lump forming in her throat, threatening to unexpectedly break into a loud sob.  
This was too much for her to handle.  
No, she couldn't lose him. Happiness was just around the corner, and she missed her chance by the breadth of a hair. If only she could hold him close one more time, to sink in all of him, all that he is. If only she could tell him how much she needed him, now more than ever. Oh, if only she'd stayed close to him for the limited time they had that she'd wasted because of her selfishness! Because she couldn't accept who he truly was. Is.  
And when she'd finally gathered her shit together, it was too late.  
She'd kept telling herself for the past few months that she didn't deserve him, that she was too weak a human to be able to love the Devil in his entirety. But, still, she loved him. All of him.  
Because she'd rather have him in her life than not.  
But now... All that felt so distant, her Lucifer was so far away from her that the prospect of being able to at least see him again seemed ridiculous.  
She had, indeed, brought this upon herself, and him.  
All the guilt of her slight attempts at conspiring against him came crashing down upon her like an avalanche. And that too, with a crazy, murderous monster who called himself a priest, who had misused her vulnerability and had tried to turn her against the man, the Angel she loved... The Angel she loves.  
She has GOT to stop referring to him in the past tense. She assured herself, he's still alive and well, he's just doing his duty. And what a duty that is! Torturing damned souls forever. Punishing the guilty.  
All alone.  
"It was a job, Detective. Something I was forced to do."  
She heard his unsteady voice in her head.  
She couldn't for the life of her imagine how it must feel like to be subject to such cruelty as Lucifer was, to be forced to do something as terrifying and horrifying as punishing guilty criminals and guiltless monsters.  
"How could you do this to me? To ME?"  
How could have she hurt him like that?  
And she remembered, how large his heart must be, that he forgave her for all of it. No, no, he couldn't forgive her, she wouldn't allow him to forgive her for what she did, or at least tried to do; Hell, SHE couldn't forgive herself for her foolishness. Why would she, then, dare to ask for his forgiveness?  
But...  
"My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. It always has been."  
Those words now seemed to break whatever was left of her poor broken heart everytime she heard it in her head. He loved her. How betrayed he must have felt knowing that the one person he trusted, loved, was plotting against him behind his back! Because she was terrified of him! Yet he had left his home for her, to protect her, and had gone back to exactly where he'd sworn to never return. All for the sake of protecting humanity. 

The pain she felt was too much now. Chloe Decker was never one to lose control over her actions, but she let herself slide just this one time. Just once, she wanted to release all the bubbled up anger against herself, all the pain that gnawed at her very soul.  
She screamed at the top of her voice, unable to hide her agony of losing him, of being the reason why he had to leave, just for a moment, and she burst into loud tears when she realized there was no point in suppressing her mind, as it only worsened everything for her.  
In a fit of blind rage, she grabbed the half empty bottle of wine and hurled it against the wall with all her might, yelling like there was no tomorrow.  
She breathed loudly, panting in between sobs, feeling slightly ashamed at herself for being so... weak? Death seemed a better option now...but... No. She could never think of it. She couldn't leave her daughter, not ever. She couldn't lose her few friends. She couldn't give up just because it was all too much....There still burned dimly, a lone lantern of hope inside her, a feeling that maybe...Maybe Lucifer would come back to her someday.  
That thought seemed to console her a little, but in a few minutes reality would slap her right in the face, laughing at her foolish hope, telling her how impossible her wish was. This has been going on and on in an unending loop inside her wretched mind, the whole day.  
She sniffed and huffed, gathering herself, forcing herself to try to regain her sanity which she hasn't been privy to for a long, long time now. Especially after last night. 

•••••••

The glaring light of the sun pierced its way through her bedroom window, causing her eyes to crinkle. She woke up from her bed, scrunching up her tired face, her fingers brushing over her creased forehead as she tried to move some stray hairs blocking her vision. She sighed, waiting for her asleep mind to catch up with her body. And it all dawned on her at once. 

Lucifer was really gone. 

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt happy. Happiness seemed so much like a stranger now.  
Lucifer is in Hell. Maybe it was time she started accepting the truth, instead of denying the obvious.  
She tried to recollect what had happened the night before. Right, she'd completely lost her shit. Well, that wasn't new.  
She inched her way across the room, thinking of what the Hell she was to do now.  
Getting ready for work seemed like the hardest thing in the world now that she had to question suspects and write case reports without a certain quirky consultant tagging alongside her. She tried to stifle a gasp, but in vain, the image of him holding two coffee cups in his hands strolling up to her desk in glee clear as crystal in her mind, but her eyes threatened to sparkle, because deep down, she knew very well he'd never show up again. 

She took her usual seat in the island stool in her kitchen, coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. Watching the fumes go up from her steaming, hot coffee, for a moment she felt like it could ease her pain just a little.  
Thinking back, she could barely remember how she'd gotten home in one piece after... Well, after what had happened. Time seemed so slow now. It was as if he'd only just kissed her moments ago, his lips soft and gentle as ever. She almost felt his presence beside her, as she was reminded of his exquisite eyes, and his beautiful voice, and his heavenly smile...  
A loud chime from her phone interrupted her daydream, and she looked at the screen, hoping it was a message from her celestial partner, but quickly scoffed at herself for hoping so wildly.  
It was from Dan, asking whether she was okay, and why she hadn't turned up at the precinct yesterday.  
Oh, shit. Nobody knows. No one, except her, knows about Lucifer.  
Maze...Oh, does Maze not know? Worry filled her gut in an instant.  
She dialled Dan, waiting for him to pick up.  
"Hey, Chloe, where were you yesterday? I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up...You okay?"  
"Hi...Yeah, I'm... I'm fine," she tried her best to sound normal, "I... I wasn't...feeling well, yesterday. I..."  
"What happened?"  
"Um...Nothing... Is uh... Is.. How's Trixie?"  
"She left for school a few minutes ago. Oh, and she was asking whether she could stay here for a few more days."  
"Oh.... Okay, you wouldn't mind looking after her?"  
"Of course not, Chloe, I love having her over here. Besides, I like the noise. I like to keep busy."

Charlotte. It still pained her to think of what happened to her. And, now she could completely understand his pain.  
Wow, it hurt.  
But it wasn't the same.  
Charlotte was literally in Heaven, and Lucifer had literally gone to Hell.  
But at least Lucifer and Chloe got to say "goodbye" unlike them; Charlotte's death was like a sudden blow to the head.  
"Yeah...I get it. Sure, she can stay as long as she wants."  
"Thanks... And... You're coming to work today, right?"  
"Yeah. Any new cases?"  
"Not yet, but I'll let you know if anything pops up."

She felt a tug at her heart at the mention of those words.  
"Let me know if anything pops up... Or falls down, rather." Only two days ago, Lucifer had been sitting at her desk, smiling at her, telling her how he had everything under control.  
She could swear she heard Lucifer's voice there and then. She half expected him to just appear out of nowhere and go, "Hello, Detective!"  
"Chloe? You still there?"  
Reality check.  
She snapped back from her trail of thoughts, and hastily replied, "Yeah, thanks, Dan."  
"Are you really okay?"  
"Uh...Not really..."  
Telling him sounded promising. Letting it out to one person other than her, seemed so tempting. But what would she even tell him? Would he even believe her? She checked herself just in time to prevent further problems.  
"I have a headache. And it really sucks."  
Gosh, she SO wanted someone to understand. Dan couldn't help her, no, she resisted the urge to tell him what was really bothering her.  
"Oh...Why don't you stay at home then? Take some rest, Ella and I...We can handle things here..."  
As promising as that sounded, she would go crazy if she stayed there alone any longer...  
Unless she could go meet baby Charlie... And help Linda take care of him. Maybe that would calm her down and stop her from going crazy. 

Wait a second. LINDA!  
Oh, Linda!! Of course, why didn't she think of her before?? She's the only human who can understand what she's going through. She was really a blessing in disguise. Chloe practically smiled at the very thought of telling her everything... Maybe Linda could help her deal with this.  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, Dan... I'll call you in the evening."  
"Bye, Chloe."

She didn't waste a single second to grab her car keys, and she'd never felt more eager as she revved up the engine and drove past her apartment. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucifer!"  
Helping herself to a drink, Maze mouthed an "ugh", receiving no reply.   
"Lucifer, where the Hell are you?"  
Exasperated when no reply followed, she downed her drink in a second.   
"Why won't you attend my calls?"  
No answer.   
"Look, I'd call Decker but I don't think she's ready, you know, me being a demon and all that", her voice was less scary now.  
Still no answer.   
"Wait...She did tell you she wasn't afraid of you anymore", she said to herself, her face screaming nothing short of sudden realization.  
"So that must mean she's not afraid of me either."  
Her lips curled up for a split second, but she stopped herself from expecting too much. It always ends in disappointment.   
Emotions suck. Humans. Suck.   
All her hopes of being with Eve had been crushed recently, and Maze did NOT want to get involved in any more....shit. She's been carrying around enough emotional baggage with her lately, thank you. No additions needed.   
She abruptly shook away her thoughts, trying to focus on whatever was happening.   
"Lucifer, are you dead?"  
There was still no annoyed reply or an order for her to get out of there.   
Maze's forehead creased as she looked around for any sign of his disappearance. The penthouse looked normal, no sheets on the piano or furniture. The balcony was open, and a slow wind kept gushing its way into the huge room. She closed the balcony whispering a "Fucking dumbass" under her breath.   
She made her way into the large bedroom, screaming "Lucifer!"  
Finding his phone lying abandoned on the king sized mattress, she rolled her eyes.   
"Great."  
Grabbing the phone, she walked past the shut piano, stopping abruptly, and looked intently at the bar nearby. There wasn't an opened bottle or a half drunk glass of whiskey anywhere. THAT was strange. A slow wave of fear began to settle in her heart.   
After searching the whole penthouse, and the bar beneath it, she couldn't find him. Now, it was very unlike Maze to panic so soon, because it was in his (and her, mind you) nature to disappear without notice and appear out of the blue with zero explanation later. But now, something seemed odd.   
She scooted across the bar, entering the elevator, slamming the buttons like there was no tomorrow.   
"Oh, Lucifer, what have you done now?"  
She looked at his phone, and saw the name "Miss Lopez" pop up as it chimed mercilessly. 

•••••••

"A headache? Well, that's never stopped her from coming to work before."  
Ella looked up from her microscope, staring at Dan.   
"Yeah, I don't know. I told her to take some rest, " Dan looked distracted.   
"No, something's wrong. Chloe doesn't just 'take rest'."  
He shrugged, taking the previous day's case files from the messy table, and headed out.   
"Gotta go."  
But Ella wasn't listening anymore.   
"Unless...", she dug out her phone from her jeans' pocket, searching for Lucifer's number.   
Before she could say anything, a voice snapped at her, "Ella! Have you heard from Lucifer?"  
"Uh... No, that's why I called him, and... Is this Maze?"  
"Yeah, he isn't at his apartment. Forgot his phone."  
Ella frowned.   
"Right...I think something's not right."  
"Me too... Wait, why do YOU think so?"  
"Decker's not been here since yesterday. Says she got a bad headache. And lemme tell you, that's very unlike her. So I figured he might know, you know, considering...Um...Uh...Well, they're kinda close, right?"  
"Kinda? I'd say too much," Maze scoffed subtly.  
Ella started pacing back and forth, taking wide and quick steps.   
"Oh my God, you think so too??? They're SO cute together, they're my otp and I absolutely stan them like-"  
"Ella, I'm gonna stop you right there. Now, what are we gonna do?"  
"Okay, got a little off track there...um...Oh, I almost forgot! Eve!!! She's his ex, right? Uhh, she's so cool. And lemme tell ya I'd love me some Eveningstar if I didn't ship Deckerstar so hard-"  
"What are you, stan twitter?"  
Ella cleared her throat hastily.   
"So I was saying, Eve...She might know something."  
There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line.  
"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," Maze hoped the chirpy scientist wouldn't detect the anger in her tone.   
"Wait...Do I smell something fishy? Uh, yes I do."  
"No... No, uh... I... I don't know where to find her."  
"Dude, you're a frickin' bounty hunter."  
"The last thing Eve wants now is me stalking her."  
"Tell. Me. Everything."  
"What? I....You know what, I'd rather not. You turning into another stan account is something I'd like to avoid... Shit."  
Ella's eyes almost popped out as she cracked into a wide smile.   
"Oh. My. God. I-"  
"Look, I don't have time for this. Lucifer or Decker or both may very well be in danger."  
"You're right, yeah. But, what if they aren't? What if they're just...you know, spending some quality time together, emphasis on quality?"  
"Good point-"  
"But Dan said Chloe did seem very tired, and kinda depressed."  
"Hmm...Less of a good point now...I'll meet you at the precinct at about 5 and we'll figure something out."  
"Okay, see ya. Oh and-"  
"Bye."  
"I wanna talk about... Meve? Mazeve? Hello? Maze?"  
She shook her head, looking more determined than ever.   
"Mazeve, Ella to the rescue."

•••••••••••••

"Chloe!"  
A smiling Linda in pyjamas greeted her cheerfully, gesturing her in. Her smile was so infectious that even Chloe found herself smiling, almost forgetting the reason why she was there.   
So, Linda really doesn't know.   
"Where's Charlie?", Chloe looked around for a glimpse of the half angel baby.   
"Oh, he's asleep in the nursery. Julia, our babysitter's with him now."  
"Right... Uh...And Amenadiel?"  
"He's out buying some stuff."  
It took her a moment to realize that Amenadiel was actually Lucifer's real angelic brother. Does he know that Lucifer's gone? Could he help her? How could he?   
She couldn't let her nerves get to her, it was hard enough having to explain everything. She breathed loudly, trying to hold back the lump in her throat.   
"Are you okay? You don't...seem okay..."  
"Linda...I-"  
She fell into the doctor's arms in an instant, and a second later she was sobbing like a child.   
Linda was taken aback by this, and she tried to position herself steadily, shifting the added weight from her left leg to the other.   
"Chloe, Chloe!! What happened?"  
Chloe let go of her, drying her tears and covering her quivering mouth with her trembling fingers.   
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."  
"It's okay...Why don't you take a seat, come on."

As she leaned onto a soft cushion on Linda's couch, she quietly fiddled with the necklace dangling loose from her neck.   
Yes, the bullet necklace. Which Lucifer had gifted her. Which she had the audacity to refer to as a joke. While talking to the world's first murderer.   
"Lucifer gave that to you, right?"  
She nodded, no energy left in her anymore.   
"Chloe, tell me... What's bothering you?"  
"I... Lucifer...He-"  
Linda looked very freaked out, which was very unlike her.   
"Yes?"  
"Um...He left."  
Linda looked confused.   
"What do you mean he left?"  
Chloe looked into her eyes desperately, sighing.   
"Did...Did you two have a fight?"  
"No.. No... He... He had to leave."  
"Chloe, where is he? Don't tell me he went to Las Vegas again."  
Chloe shook her head, tears streaming down her face.   
"I wish...He's...He left Earth. He's in Hell."  
Linda's face hardened, and she blinked hard twice before speaking again.   
"What?"  
"He...said... He had to go back... To protect us from... those demons. He said...that...he needed to keep them contained. That they needed a King."  
Linda gasped as realization struck her.  
"So...He isn't coming back?"  
Chloe's tears blurred her vision, and even the bullet necklace looked hazy.   
"He never said."  
"Oh my God! Chloe!"  
The "Chloe" came out as a high pitched squeak.   
She scooted to Chloe's side and held her close to her heart, softly caressing her hair while she tried to hold back her tears.   
"I lost him! It's all because of me!"  
"No, it isn't your fault..."  
Speaking while crying was impossible.   
Chloe tightly held the bullet pendant with her fingers.   
"It is...If I hadn't brought Father Kinley to LA...Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened...I can't...This is all too much..."  
"No-"  
"Maybe I could die... I'd go to Hell... I'll... Then I'll meet him..."   
Her face lit up for a moment, but not for long.   
"Chloe, that's wild. Absolutely no."  
"I'm not going to Heaven, I'm sure of that. I will never forgive myself for all of this."  
"Chloe! Please, don't say that!"  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO! I CAN'T LOSE HIM! I LOVE HIM!"  
"And it's NOT your fault that he had to go!"  
"Of course it is! HE'S ALONE, IN HELL, BECAUSE OF ME! I HATE MYSELF!" she didn't even try to contain her loud sob.   
She realized how loud she was, and instantly covered her mouth, looking apologetic.   
"I... I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry," her voice cracked.   
The babysitter peered at her from Charlie's room, in surprise, but immediately got back inside.   
"Chloe, listen to me. You can't fall apart! Lucifer would want you to be strong...He does... He wants you to be strong."  
"He must be alone...I...He must've forgotten about...about everything."  
"He could never, and you know that. You're, like, one of the very few people he trusts and truly cares about."  
Linda's voice was almost quivering.   
Chloe slowly backed away from the embrace, and gazed into her eyes.   
"That's just it, Linda... I broke his trust."  
"And you had every reason to act the way you did. You'd just found out about... everything. That can fuck up pretty much anyone."  
"But it didn't fuck you up. I guess I'm just weak."  
"You're NOT weak. We're different, and no, it fucked me up big time. Trust me."  
"But you didn't try to send him back to Hell."  
"Neither did you, you never went through with it, did you? Because you realized he was a good man."  
"I can't imagine how I'd feel if someone did to me what I did to him...I betrayed him at a point when he was actually in love with me, and I was too...He's always loved me..."  
"He told you?"  
Chloe nodded, the corner of her lips curling upward, contrasting with her tear stained face.   
"He did. But, I guess...deep down, I always knew."  
"Oh, Chloe..."  
"And...I love him too...", she paused to sniff before continuing again, "Yet he left. And...I can't bear it."  
Linda's eyes were wet with tears as she softly held her hands in hers. She couldn't imagine what Chloe must be going through. Even she could barely not fall apart.   
"Let it all out, Chloe. Emotions...are hard. But bottled up emotions are harder."  
Chloe bit her lip, nodding. After a minute of silent contemplation, she said, "Lux. I went there. Yesterday. To check whether...But it was the same as he'd left it two days ago."  
Linda nodded knowingly. Chloe took a deep breath.   
"I know this is hard for you, Chloe. But you must pull yourself together... I'm here for you, okay?"  
Chloe nodded hesitantly.   
"Thank you", she whispered softly. 

•••••••••

Maze and Ella exchanged anxious looks, both of their faces appearing hopeless as they stood before Chloe's locked apartment.   
"Ella, don't you have a case?"  
"Um, not yet. But Dan's got me covered. Should we call her first?"  
"I tried. She isn't picking up."  
Ella looked gloomy as she saw the lock on Chloe's door. But thanks to Maze, the door was kicked open without a moment of hesitation, and a nervous Ella swallowed. 

Chloe's apartment was empty as well. Maze had checked every single room downstairs, and Ella had been assigned to clear the rooms upstairs. 

"Maze!", Ella almost screamed at the top of her voice from the floor above.   
"What?"  
"You didn't tell me about you and Eve."  
"There's nothing to be told."  
"Dan told me you like her."  
"No, I don't!"  
She refused to add, "Not anymore."  
Ella frowned, but told herself that there WAS something, and that she would eventually dig it out. 

"I got nothing", Maze called out to Ella.   
There was a sound of hurried footsteps, and Ella emerged from the stairs, panting. She tried to say something but Maze could hardly understand a word.   
"What happened?"  
"I....Maze...I...I think there's a...a bird somewhere near. Like, a really, really big bird."  
"What?"  
She ran across the room towards the breathless forensic scientist.   
"Look what I found in Chloe's bedroom."  
She held out her hands, and Maze felt her throat dry up as she saw a long white gleaming feather shining against Ella's pale palms.   
"Uh-oh."  
Maze gaped at the feather like she'd been hit on the head.   
"How the Hell did-"  
Ella was too excited to let her speak.   
"There is NO way this is a normal feather. I mean, look at its size. It's as long as my arm. What kind of a bird DOES this belong to?"  
Maze, who'd almost spaced out, was about to say "It's not a bird's, it's an archangel's, more specifically Lucifer's", but she stopped herself from saying it out loud. Ella would think her to be crazy.   
"Um...Well, I wouldn't know."  
Ella looked at her in confusion.   
"Wait, why do I sense a strangely-freaked-out vibe from you?"  
"What are you, psychic?"  
"So there IS something."  
"No, there isn't. This must most probably be, like, from costume wings or something like that, you know."  
"Huh... That doesn't make sense. Why would Chloe have that?"  
Maze shrugged nonchalantly.   
Ella's eyes widened in sudden glee, and she jumped up and down.   
"Unless, she's into roleplay...You know how Lucifer's all "I'm the devil, I'm an angel" and stuff like that, maybe this is, like, a kink."  
Maze squinted at her in what looked like disgust, but what was actually pure incredulity.   
"Well, that would be more of an acceptable answer to you than Lucifer really being an angel and this feather really being a part of his wings, wouldn't it?"  
Ella frowned at first, looking at the huge feather and at the demon alternatively for a long time, but immediately burst into a peal of laughter.   
"Hahahaha, oh my God, you never stop, do you?"  
"Mm, no."  
"I still can't believe Chloe and Lucifer are finally hitting it off, y'know?"  
Maze sighed, giving the giggling woman a deep stare that screamed "shut the fuck up."  
"Right, message received. Let's get outta here before they get back."  
"Yeah, you do that."  
"Wait, you're not coming?"  
"No, I'm waiting for her."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanna talk to her."  
"Dude, that's creepy. They'll want their privacy."  
"I don't think Lucifer's gonna be here. Besides, I don't care. I'm waiting."  
She pulled out her phone, looking up Amenadiel on her contact list. She typed something on her screen.   
"Well, that's pointless. Let's go get an ice cream and come back later."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Totally. Then, maybe you can tell me all about Eve."  
"Not happening."  
"Aww come on! Gimme a break!"  
"No can do. Now, shoo."  
"But-"  
"Stop interfering, Ella! I'm not in the mood for ice cream."  
"Why does everybody cancel plans with me? Guess I'm too annoying."  
Handing over the luminous feather to a frozen demon, Ella walked past her, dejected.   
Shit. Maze cursed herself before she followed her slowly. Tilting her head to a side and blinking once, she rubbed her forehead, "Wait..."  
She couldn't believe she was actually falling for this. She'd told herself, humans are manipulative bitches. But Ella was too good to be left out like this. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. EMOTIONS FUCKING SUCK.   
Ella turned back, her features lighting up all of a sudden.   
"Yeah?"  
"Look, I'd love some ice cream, but not now. I've something to take care of. I don't know how long it'll take, but it's really important. I'm sorry."  
"Mm-hmm." Ella hummed, her head hanging low.   
"Ugh, cheer up."  
Ella shrugged, "What for?"  
"Okay, I thought Eve and I had a... connection. But, I don't know anymore."  
Ella's lips curled up into a smile, but immediately went back to normal as she witnessed the array of emotions flooding through Maze's expression.   
"Hey, everything will be alright."  
Maze smirked, breaking eye contact.   
"We'll talk about this later, yeah? Maybe I can help you."  
This earned her a surprised glance from the demon.   
"Why?"  
"That's what friends are for. To help each other out... During tough times. And...you and I could really use a friend now", Ella's warmth filled smile was plenty enough to cheer Maze up, "So, see you later?"  
"Definitely, later."  
"Just drop a message, kay?"  
"Sure."  
"Oh and, I'll have someone fix this lock before Chloe arrives."  
Ella gave her a side glance as she opened the broken door, but she did not expect someone to be standing right outside.   
"LAPD! Hands in the air!"

•••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comment section below❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it! I'll continue this whenever I get some time. Reviews will be HIGHLY appreciated💜
> 
> PS: I'm not a native speaker of English, so please bear with me lmaooo😜


End file.
